ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Brick
The Brick is an upcoming 2019 American thriller-hero film directed by Christopher Nolan and it will be released by 20th Century Fox. Plot After his best friend was killed in a school shooting at University of Georgia, a college student becomes a vigilante to avenge his friend on the man who murdered his best friend. Sypnosis At Athens, Georgia, when a rich college student Kameron Elmon (Aidan Alexander) starts his second year of college at the University of Georgia, with his best friend Francis Hunkleberry (CJ Adams) and his girlfriend, Olivia Johnson (Zendaya). Until two men with guns invaded the school and everyone evacuated the school, except for Francis, who got shot by one of the invaders. A day later after the college shotting and the burial of Francis, a devastated Kameron decided to become a vigilante stalking the city at night to deliver justice to the criminals and the men who killed his best friend. When he came to the gun store, he bought a handgun, and bring his baseball bat, and puts on a hockey mask. He proceeds to stop the abussive husband from hurting his wife and daughter, a video of which goes viral; Kameron is dubbed as "The Brick". Cast * Aidan Alexander as Kameron "Kam" Elmon/The Brick: A billionaire, college boy of University of Georgia, and a vigilante with a hockey mask, a baseball bat and a gun for weapons. * Zendaya as Olivia Johnson: Kameron's girlfriend who was unaware that he's The Brick. * CJ Adams as Francis Hunkleberry: Kameron's very best friends who got killed in the school shooting at the University of Georgia. * Matthew McConaughey as Jonathan Johnson: Olivia’s uncle Who is a crime lord and the film’s main antagonist who dies a slow and painful death at the end of the film. In the climax he injects himself with a drug giving him strength and speed. * Storm Reid as Donna Johnson: Jonathan’s daughter who is very intelligent. She ends up creating the drug that gives him his abilities. * Sabrina Carpenter as Marujana: a mysterious orphaned girl who turned to a life of crime, and has no name she remembers of so goes by Marujana. * Neil Patrick Harris as Principal Dean Hawkins: the head of University of Georgia, who was aware that Kameron was The Brick. * Ben Affleck as Harold Elmon: Kameron's father, Gwen's husband, and a restaurant owner. * Alicia Silverstone as Gwen Elmon: Kameron's mother, Harold's wife and a cook for her husband's restaurant. * Peyton Kennedy as Emily Elmon: Harold and Gwen's daughter, and Kameron's youngest sister. * Jason Bateman as Gene O'Maura: a police officer who thinks that the Brick is helping the people, and knows that he's a hero. Sequel See The Brick 2 TV Series Main Article: The Brick (TV Series) Transcript See The Brick/transcript MPAA Rating Reception Critical Reception Box Office Production Home media Trivia * Category:2019 films Category:Marvel Category:Live-Action films Category:2010s movies Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:PG-13 Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Marvel Studios Category:Pilot Movie Category:Pilots Category:Vigilante films Category:The Brick Series